


Fall

by shakespeareaddict



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, References to Suicide, Reichenbach, Sherlock/John if you squint, not a happy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakespeareaddict/pseuds/shakespeareaddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's thoughts during Sherlock's fall, in sonnet form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on FanFiction.Net. The original author's note reads "Something I wrote last month at our school's writing club. I REGRET NOTHING!"  
> For those of you who don't know, incarnadine (v) is a word Shakespeare invented. It means "to make something red (with blood)".

My dear rapscallion, pray incarnadine

Not the brick below your feet; instead please stay

'Till dawn tomorrow, 'till a new sun shines

And lights our world afresh and makes us ungray'd.

Ignore the green-eyed archvillain who claims

A power over you-he has no say

In our lives together, in our safe puzzl'games.

He is but a passing Shadow, gone with day.

This summit you are perched upon impedes

Our conversation; I beg you come down

So we may have council, and plan to defeat

The criminal who aims for the Crown-

By Jove, I should not have agreed to wait;

I have failed you, friend, for I am too late.


End file.
